New Life, Old Friends
by Misuki Miko
Summary: A pair of hyperactive twins, a golden haired boy, a sin and a raven haired teacher. What will happen when you put them together? All hell will break loose, and maybe love? I guess we will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters. If I did, then Ed would be taller than Roy.**

**Ed: Thanks Misuki! ^^**

**Misuki: Your welcome, my Chibi-chan! ^^**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN SIT IN THE CHAIRS KINDERGARTEN KIDS SIT IN WITHOUT LOOKING SMALL!**

**Misuki: -_-' I never said any of those things.**

**Envy: And who are you calling MY O'CHIBI-CHAN YOURS!**

**Misuki:...**

**Nox:EDWARD! (glomps)**

**ED: O.o MY CRAZY FANGIRL FOUND ME! AHHHH! (falls)**

**Nox: I'm not a crazy obsessive fangirl.**

**Misuki: This is her first time meeting you.**

**Ed: Then who was the person who tried to rape me?**

**Envy: Ummmm...(backs away slowly)**

**Misuki: -_- I kind of figured.**

**Nox: I do not look like that crazy palm tree.**

**Envy: -_- I hate you.**

**Re-uploaded to look nicer. ^^**

****** - Time skip**

**Envy**

"Oy Envy!" said an annoyed voice. "Get your ass out of bed right now! Your going to make me late!" Envy rolled over and covered his head with his blanket.

"5 more minutes Lust." he mumbled. Lust wouldn't have any of it. She walked into Envy's room, pulled back the covers and made Envy roll onto the floor. He fell with a thump.

"Ow." Envy groaned.

"I told you to get up." Lust said, crossing her arms to her chest. Envy sat up.

"You can leave now." he started. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Lust gave him the "you better" look. She walked out of the room. Envy sighed.

He got up and looked through his walk in closet. He grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a tight fitting green polo shirt.

He hurried to the master bathroom. Envy brushed his teeth then brushed his long, green hair.

"ENVY! 30 SECONDS!" Lust yelled.

"I'M READY!" Envy yelled back. He rushed back to his room, grabbed his backpack and ran to the front door. Lust was looking at her watch.

"Right on time." she mumbled. "Get your shoes and let's go." Envy grabbed his black and green Nikes and stuffed his feet into them.

Lust stood next to her red Lamborghini. She looked annoyed.

"Lust, why do we have to be at school so early?" Envy whined.

"Because teachers always have to go early, baka." Lust said, getting into the driver's side. Envy got into the passengers seat, pouting. He started yawning after he got settled.

Lust started the car and drove out of the long driveway.

"Why did Dante want this long ass driveway anyway?" Envy asked.

"Language Envy. I don't know what she was thinking." Lust answered. She turned and headed toward town. Envy sighed.

"Wake me up when we get there." He said. Envy squirmed and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Lust looked over and sighed. She had a smile on her face as she navigated through Central.

"Envy we're here." Lust said.

"Huh? It's only been 10 minutes!" Envy complained.

"Oh wah. We go through this every day. Now get your ass out of the car!" Lust said.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Envy said, getting out of the car. Lust smiled and rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her car. She walked behind Envy up the steps of Central High.

Envy could feel a headache come on as he walked up the stairs. He knew today wasn't going to be a normal day.

He just doesn't know how weird it's going to be.

**Edward**

**"**Brother! Get up!" said a soft, hurried voice.

"5 more minutes." said the 17 year-old boy still in bed.

"You said that 30 minutes ago!" The soft hurried that belonged to the tall, blond 16 year-old boy rose in volume with each word.

"Alright, alright!" the voice of the honey color haired teen said. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Edward, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!" said a kind, gentle, feminine voice that only belonged to his mother, Trisha Elric.

"I know! I'm almost done!" Ed yelled from the bathroom. He decided to wear his hair in a high ponytail. He rushed out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

"It's about time!" the light blond teen said with a smirk. Ed knew his brother was joking, but that didn't stop him from sticking his tongue out like a 5 year old.

"Let's go boys! You don't want to be late on your first day at your new school." the teen's mother said.

"We're coming!" the teens said in unison. Both of them walked to the front door and stuffed their feet into their shoes. Ed looked up at the sky as soon as he walked out the door. There were white, fluffy clouds moving lazily across the sky.

"I have a bad feeling about today, Al." Ed said. Alphonse looked at his brother and squeezed Ed's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." he said, trying to reassure his older brother. Ed smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so." Both heard a car horn signaling them to get a move on. They ran to their mom's baby blue Porsche.

"Holy sh…uh crap this school is huge!" Edward corrected when his mother gave him a "don't you dare finish that sentence" look.

"You're not kidding!" Alphonse said, with a look of worry on his face.

"Don't you boy's worry. I'm sure you'll be able to find people who can show you around the school." Trisha said with confidence. She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I don't want to be late for my first day. You know where the Principal's Office is, right?"

"Yes mom." Both boys said. She gave them a smile.

"Good, and Ed, don't punch anyone for saying you're vertically challenged, okay?" Edward flinched when his mom said "vertically challenged." He just nodded his head. Trisha walked back to the car and pulled away from Central High. Ed and Al looked at each other and took a deep breath. They walked side by side, up the stairs to their new school.

_I__ know something is going to happen. I just don't know if it's good or bad._ Ed thought when he walked through the doors of Central High.

**Misuki: Well that's all for now folks. ^^ As I told you before, this is my first fic. If you love it, you love it and if you hate it, then you can go to hell.**

**Ed: Misuki, be nice to the readers.**

**Misuki: I was kidding. -_- Get a sense of humor short-stuff.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T RIDE ANY OF THE RIDES AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK!**

**Misuki: Ed I didn't say that. Anyway, please review! It would make me extremely happy, since I'm sick right now. I really hate it. It makes me miserable. Sorry about that. ^^**

**Nox: BYE MINNA-SAN!**

**Misuki: Where the hell were you?**

**Nox: Nowhere. *tries to look innocent but fails***

**Misuki: -_- You beat up Envy and dumped his body in a river, didn't you.**

**Nox: You know me so well twin.**

**Misuki: *pinches bridge of nose***

**Envy: *shows up dripping wet* I hate you Nox.**

**Nox: What was that?**

**Envy: *sighs* Nothing oh goddess of Yaoi.**

**Nox: That's what I thought you said.**

**Misuki: Ignore my twin. She had sugar not too long ago. Anyway,**** the next chapter won't be out for awhile because I'm lazy as hell. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter. ^^ I know that it's a little late.**

**Ed: A little?**

**Misuki: Don't push it Shorty.**

**Ed: Shorty? *gets ready to yell his lungs out***

**Envy: Calm down Edo-chan. *comes up behind Ed and gives him a hug***

**Ed: *takes a deep breath* I'll be fine**

**Misuki: *sighs* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: I do not own FMA or its characters, if I did, then Al would have all the cats he wanted.**

**Al: YAY!**

**Ed: Great.**

**Nox: How come I wasn't in this chat?**

**Everyone: *ignores* **

**Nox: Fine then I'll go and just sit in my emo corner. **

**Homeroom**

_**Envy**_

Envy has been sitting in homeroom for about half an hour. _Damn Lust._ He thought. He sighed. Other than him there were about 5 people in the room at the moment. Envy was looking out the window. Suddenly, a bad thought, a very, VERY bad thought came to his mind. _I hope they're not here today_, just as he thought that, two twin girls came in through the door. _NOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn it can they now read my thoughts too? _

Walking in with the terrible two was the most gorgeous, golden hair and eyed boy he has ever seen. Now, Envy knew that he wasn't exactly "straight as an arrow", as some would call it, but DAMN was that boy hot. The two twin girls came over and introduced the new boy to him after that thought.

"Envy," said Nox, the girl with light eyes.

"What?" Envy said irritably.

"Allow me to introduce," said the dark-eyed one, Misuki.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" they said together, posed together down on one knee and hands above their heads. This Edward person seemed to have known them before because he just sat down in the chair next to him, with his head down on the desk. He didn't even look Envy's way, or at his awesome body.

So Envy, being the ass and bastard that we all love and know, said "Wow," with a smirk on his face, "You're the Twins new plaything. Well, I guess your short enough for it." The twins, who by the way were ignored up to this point, now looked at Ed in shock.

"Envy" started Nox. "You need to move, NOW."

"Nox, Plan Alpha!" Misuki whispered loudly, dashing toward Ed's seat.

"Rodger that Captain!" Nox said, pushing Envy out of the way.

Envy didn't even have the chance to figure out what was going on before he felt the cold floor on his face. He watched as the Twins started to, WHAT THE HELL?

"Why are you TICKLING the chibi-san?"

"To help calm him down because you called him short!" The Twins said together. _Note to self: Call chibi-san chibi all the time, I just love that I can touch him in certain places to tickle him._

Misuki gave Envy a "don't even think about it look." Envy's eyes widened a bit in fear and surprise. _SHE REALLY CAN READ MINDS!_ He turned his fearful eyes to Nox. _I wonder if she can too._ Nox looked his way and gave him an evil smirk. Envy gulped. Everyone was too busy to notice the new presence.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." said a voice from the door.

"ROY SENSEI!" Said the Twins, glomping him.

"Ah, my two favorite twin girls, how was your morning my beauties?" he said.

"It was amazing!" said Nox.

"We got to see our Eddy!" said Misuki.

"Eddy?" Roy asked, one of his eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDY!" said the chibi. He jumped up off the floor where the Twins left him.

"Well, who do we have here?" said Roy, with a hint of humor and intrigue in his voice. Envy moved in front of Edward.

"This is Edward Elric." said Nox.

"He'll be in this class until he graduates." said Misuki.

"Interesting," Roy said. Envy didn't like the way Roy was eyeing HIS O'chibi-chan. He gave Roy the evilest glare he could muster. Unfortunately, only Misuki saw. Envy's glare faltered when the bell rang. _This isn't good. She's going to plan my demise with that twin of hers._ He felt a shiver go through his body. He went and sat down in his seat.

Envy noticed that Ed was staring at him with a murderous intent. Nox was leading him to the back of the room. Misuki sat next to Envy. _Strange,_ He thought. _She would always stay with her twin. Whatever she has to say must be important._

"I know you're interested in Ed." She whispered. "I can help you." Envy couldn't believe his ears. One of the twins, helping him? This must be a dream.

"Ok, I'll bit. How will you help me?" Envy was skeptical.

"I'll keep Roy-Sensei away from him. You know how Roy is once he sets his eyes on someone." Envy remembered. He went after the science teacher 6 months ago, he hasn't been able to look at her without fear ever since.

"How will you do that?" he asked, curious. Misuki smiled that smile that said more than what she could voice.

"You just leave that to me and Nox," she said. Envy couldn't help the shiver of fear that passed over him.

"Nox knows too?" He didn't need to ask such a stupid question.

"She figured it out the moment you laid eyes on our Eddy-kun." Envy could see Ed twitch in the corner of his eye when Misuki said Eddy-kun. _He must be psychic._

"I hate you both, you know that?"

Misuki smiled. "I know." The bell rang shortly after their talk.

"Nox and I will make a plan, so relax." Misuki said standing up.

"With you two, I can never relax." Envy sighed. He got up just as Ed was being lead by Nox. He couldn't help but look at Ed's ass. Misuki elbowed him when he stared a little too long. He looked at her. She tilted her head slightly, not enough to let other people know she did. He saw Roy staring at him, his eyes like a cat. He was pissed. Envy smirked.

_O'chibi-chan will be mine. You won't stand a chance._ The tension in the room grew 10 fold. Misuki had to push Envy out of the room before there was a fight. The rest of the day wasn't any better for him.

**Well, that's that for this chapter. We will see Ed's Point Of View in chapter 3. Again, I'm sorry for the lateness. I'm just really lazy. ^^' Heh heh. **

**Envy: *pouting in his corner***

**Misuki: Oh get over it Envy. You know in the end you will get Ed. **

**Envy: Yeah, I do. But I really want to punch Mustang in the face.**

**Misuki: Who says you won't? *smirks evilly***

**Ed: What about me?**

**Nox: Don't worry; you'll have your chance.**

**Misuki and Nox: *goes to another room to plan***

**Ed and Envy: O.o Meep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys are reading this, then you made it to 5 reviews! ^^ That makes me extremely happy. It means that my story doesn't suck.**

**I would like to thank TOD ZUYO for giving me my 5th review! ^^ He deserves praise and whatever kind of dessert he wants!**

**Nox: You mean people like it? GASP!**

**Misuki: That sounds fake. *suspicious***

**Nox: What? Me, fake? HA! That's funny.**

**Misuki: -.- Did you bully people into reviewing?**

**Nox: Che uh no. Not in the least. *scratches back of head acting shocked***

**Misuki: Uh-huh sure you didn't.**

**I don't own FMA or its characters. If I did, then I would be in it, along with my Twin, we would rule that world and make all of the characters do our bidding. **

**Nox: DAMN RIGHT!**

**Homeroom**

**Ed **

_How did I get into this situation?_ Ed thought when Misuki tackled him to the floor, tickling him. The other twin joined in after he was immobilized. _Why did they have to remember where I was ticklish, why?_

"Why are you TICKLING the chibi-chan?" said the green-haired guy that was currently on the floor. _What was his name again? I think the Twins called him Envy. _Ed thought, currently not able to breathe.

"To help him calm down because you called him short!" The Twins said together. Ed looked at Envy when his eyes shone with something he didn't want to know about. Or did he? Misuki confirmed his suspicion when she gave him her "don't even think about it" look.

There was fear in Envy's eyes that grew when Nox turned and smirked at him. _I know what he's thinking. I wonder how long he had to deal with THEM._

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." said a voice from the door.

"ROY-SENSEI!" the Twins yelled as they got up and glomped him. Ed's eyes widened a bit. _That's the teacher? He doesn't look older than 25!_

"Ah, my two favorite twin girls, how was your morning my beauties?" he said.

"It was amazing!" said Nox.

"We got to see our Eddy!" said Misuki. Ed could feel his forehead twitch.

"Eddy?" Roy asked, an eyebrow climbing his forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDY!" yelled Ed as he jumped off the floor.

"Well, who do we have here? Roy said, with a hint of humor and intrigue in his voice. The green-haired kid, Envy, moved in front of him. _What the hell?_

"This is Edward Elric." said Nox.

"He will be in this class from now on." said Misuki.

"Interesting." Roy said. _What is that Envy kid doing? I don't need protection from a guy like him, no matter how cute the guy protecting me looks. WAIT! Bad thought, bad thought!_ Ed saw Misuki looking at Envy. Then he looked at Roy-sensei. He didn't like the way he was looking at him. Ed shivered because of the intensity. The bell rang for homeroom to begin.

Ed gave Envy a murderous glare when he was being ushered by Nox to sit with her in the back of the room.

"I know what you are thinking." Nox said, whispering. _What the hell?_

"What are you talking about?" Ed whispered.

"You like Envy." She stated matter-of-factly. Ed paled at that. _Me, like Envy? Preposterous! Is it?_ Ed thought. Shit, he was second guessing himself. How the hell does she do that?

"N-no I don't!" Ed tried to deny. He failed miserably. He looked around. He saw the other twin with Envy. Aren't they always together? Nox smirked.

"Nice try Eddy," Ed flinched and tried not to yell at that comment. "I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw him. It's love at first sight!" _DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!_ Ed's mind screamed.

"Don't worry, Misuki and I will come up with a plan to get you two together." Nox said mischievously. Edward gulped. He didn't like the sound of that at all. Nothing else was said.

The bell rang 5 minutes after their talk. Nox was guiding him to the door. That annoyed him to no end. _Why is she doing this?_ He thought. His mind went back about 20 minutes before homeroom.

A/N: Flashback time! ^^

_**Principal's Office**_

"_Ed I feel kind of nervous," Al said as they were waiting for the principal to see them._

"_Remember what you told me this morning. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Ed answered. An 'I hope' not said at the end of the sentence._

"_The principal can see you now," said the secretary, who looked kind of like Ed and Al's mother._

"_Thank you, Miss….?" Al politely lingered. The secretary smiled._

"_You can call me Sloth." She said._

"_Let's go Al." Ed said. He bowed respectfully before heading to the door that said "Principal."_

_When they entered the room, they were greeted with a loud, "Welcome! Have a seat." They staggered back slightly because of said welcome. When that was said and done, they sat down and waited for their new principal to speak._

"_So what do you think of the school so far?" the principal asked, curiously._

"_Huge," they both said in unison._

"_That's what every new student says." He smiled, closing his non eye patch covered eye in the process. Ed inconspicuously looked at the name plate on the principal's desk._

_Mr. Bradley? Ed thought in surprise. Before he could voice his question, a knock came on the door._

"_Come in," Mr. Bradley said. The door opened to a kid about Al's age with long, black hair and pale skin._

"_Ah Wrath, good to see you." Mr. Bradley said, smiling. "Would you please show Alphonse around the school?"_

"_Sure, which one is Alphonse?" The kid called Wrath asked._

"_Um…that would be me," Al said quietly as he stood up. "Please take care of me." Wrath didn't say anything as he turned and walked out of the office. Al gave Ed an "I'll see you later" look before he left to follow the strange kid._

"_Now then," Bradley said, "the people who will show you around should be here in about 3 seconds."_

"_Wha…?" Ed didn't get to finish his sentence before two, very loud girls walked into the office, in a heated conversation._

"_I'm telling you that you shouldn't even bother with those girls," said the brown haired one._

"_And I'm telling you they deserve to have something dumped on them." said the blonde haired one._

'_Oh no, don't tell me,' Ed thought as they decided to stop talking long enough to see him sitting in the chair._

"_EDDY-KUN?" they yelled simultaneously._

'_SHIT, FUCK, DAMN, HELL! Why did it have to be __THEM__ of all people?' Ed thought as the twins glomped him, while he was still in the chair._

"_It's been 10 years!" said the brown haired one._

"_Yeah you never even wrote to us! How cruel!" the blonde haired one said._

"_Misuki, Nox, can you please get off of Elric-san?" Bradley asked, trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah! Please get off!" Ed said, trying to push the twins on the floor. Misuki, the dark haired one, got off after giving Ed a hug. Nox, the blonde haired one, on the other hand, clung to Ed more than she already was._

"_Nox please let him go. You'll see him all day." Misuki said, looking at Ed's schedule._

"_Really?" Nox asked, getting up and looking too. Ed sat in shock and silence. He couldn't believe that __THEY__ are here. They used to be really good friends before he had to move. That was about 10 years ago. _

'_I can't believe that they still remember me.' Ed thought. 'It took me a second to recognize them.'_

"_Nox, Misuki, I need you to show Ed where his classes are, since your schedules are the same." Bradley said._

"_No problem!" Nox said excitedly._

"_Why not? It'll give us time to catch up." Misuki said, shrugging her shoulders. There was always something about Misuki that Ed found calming. She was quieter than Nox and not as hyper, but that made her even scarier._

"_Go on, homeroom will start in about 5 minutes." Bradley said, shooing them away._

_As soon as the door to the office closed behind them, the questions began. They didn't stop until they got to the front of their homeroom._

A/N: End of flashback

Ed shivered at the memory. The rest of his day was going to be hell, he just knew it.

**Well that's it for this chapter! We will find out how Envy's day went after homeroom in the next chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I need reviews to keep me going. Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**I'm also sorry for not having any line breaks. I TRIED BUT THEY JUST WON'T STAY ON! GOMENASAI!**

**Envy: When will you guys leave us alone?**

**Misuki: We will leave and never return after we help you guys get together.**

**Envy: Which will be…?**

**Misuki: Soon. *under breath* I hope.**

**Envy: What was that?**

**Misuki: Nothing.**

**Nox: Ok everyone, here's the deal. If you give us about 8 reviews, then we'll give you Chapter 4. Ok? You think you can do that?**

**Misuki: Are you threatening the readers?**

**Nox: Maybe**

**Misuki: -_-' Sorry about her. She's in a bad mood.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll give you a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL VIEWERS! HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, CHAPTER 4! ^^**

**A few words before I start. Nox has her own story. It's called "To Find You." If you like SasuNaru then this story is something to check out. It will make her extremely happy if you did.**

**Nox: Twin, did you have any sugar recently?**

**Misuki: Noooooooo….heh heh! ^^**

**Nox: *gives a skeptical look* If you say so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, then Ed and Al wouldn't have gone through so much hard ship.**

***holding for applause* *gets none* -_- Fine be that way. I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh well, it was probably unimportant.**

* * *

_**Envy**_

Envy sighed as he walked to his 1st period, Honors Algebra II. He couldn't get the image of the beautiful blonde haired boy out of his head. How he wishes to touch him, to kiss his supple, pale pink lips, to hear him scream his name when he thrust into his….

He was shaken out of his mental tirade, (literally,) when he ran into the biggest pervert in the entire school, (in his opinion anyway). He would constantly grope Envy every chance he got. It was creepy. The pervert, who shall remain unnamed, gave Envy a lust filled grin.

"Well, well if it isn't my little sin. What a coincidence running into you."

"Go find someone else to harass you damned perverted psychopath!" Envy yelled as he tried to get into his math class. The perverts grin faltered slightly, but didn't completely go away.

"Now, now Envy. There's no need for that," said the pervert, pinning Envy to a wall. _When the hell did he do that?_ Envy mentally screamed. He tried to push the pervert out of the way, but didn't get anywhere.

"Tsk, Tsk. Now I have to punish you." After those words left his mouth he started touching Envy in a very, VERY private place.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" Envy yelled in as loud a voice he could possibly make. Apparently, someone heard him, because the next thing he knew, the pervert was on the ground, unconscious. He looked up to see who his savior was, only to have the thank you he was about to say stick in his throat.

Misuki was standing in front of him; hand in a karate chop, right about where the pervert's neck would have been. Envy gulped.

"Are you ok?" She asked, truly concerned and worried. Envy could only nod. _Maybe knowing the Twins isn't a bad thing after all._ He thought. The next words out of his mouth were the complete opposite of what he just thought.

"I was about ready to knee him if you hadn't butted in." He said, sulking. Misuki smiled.

"Come on, you're late for class as it is." She said, moving out of Envy's way. Envy gave her a grateful look before going into math. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the one person who has been running through his head this entire time.

Ed was staring at the chalk board, writing down the equation that the teacher made them do every morning for a quiz grade. He was too focused on the problem to see Envy take his seat behind him. He set his stuff down on the floor beside his desk and started working out the problem.

_Ok Envy. If seduction doesn't work on this kid, then I'll get him with my smarts. _Envy thought, writing down the Parabola problem for the quiz. When time was up, Envy smirked. The slackers were rushing to finish it before Mr. Havoc grabbed their paper.

After all the papers were collected, Mr. Havoc said they could talk as long as they didn't get too loud. Tension in the air dissipated slightly as people began talking to their friends. The Twins walked over to where Ed and Envy sat and plopped down in the seats adjacent to them. Ed turned around, only just now figuring out that Envy was sitting behind him.

His eyes widened a little before his face was set in a scowl. _He even looks cute when he's mad._ His mind cooed. Nox, who was sitting across from Ed, distracted him by asking him what he answer he got on the problem. Misuki smiled at Envy. It creeped him out more than he wanted it to.

"Nox and I may have an idea on how to get you two together." She stated, matter-of-factly. Envy gaped at her boldness.

"It's only been half an hour, when did you guys find time to talk?" Envy asked, shocked and bewildered. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Details, details. Do you want to hear it or not?" All Envy could do was nod his head. "Ok. Ed loves to read. So after school today we invited him to come with us to The Old Fashioned Creamery and Bookstore. It combines both of his hobbies. Eating and reading." Misuki paused to let the information sink into Envy's head.

"What does that have to do with us getting together?" Envy asked, a little confused. Misuki smiled one of her smiles.

"You two can bond over food and books. It'll take a while for something to actually happen, but all good relationships have to start somewhere right?" _Damn Misuki and her logic._ Envy thought sighing.

"That sounds like a plan to me." He finally admitted. Misuki gave him one of her "I'm glad you think so," smiles. The bell rang, disturbing Envy from his happy thoughts after his talk with Twin numero dos. He grabbed his things and headed for Advance Biology 101.

He walked at a quicker pace than he normally would for this class. The reason? They were going to dissecting frogs for the anatomy unit today. And Envy, being the psychopath that he is, loved blood, gore and everything disgusting. Not only that, but this is the only class that he won't see the terrible two in. He was practically beaming when he entered the room.

* * *

"The food for lunch today is probably the worst we've had ever!" exclaimed Nox as she poked her food with a fork. Misuki sighed.

"Nox quit exaggerating and eat your food."

"But…." Nox didn't finish her sentence when Ed came and sat in a seat, which, coincidentally, was right next to Envy. It seems that Ed didn't notice, but Envy did. Every cell in his body was screaming, "_JUMP HIM! MAKE HIM YOURS!_" He gulped. Envy would NOT let his teenage hormones win this battle.

Before any one realized it, all the food Ed had disappeared. Everyone stared wide-eyed as the golden haired teen let out a content sigh. Envy was afraid for his life at the moment. _How could someone that small eat so much food?_ He screamed inside his head. Envy lost what was left of his appetite and went to the library for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

**A/N: Warning, smut coming up! If you don't want to read it then skip to the end!**

Everything up until his last period was a blur, a happy, uncomfortable blur. He could not get Edward Elric out of his head. Every time he thought of him, it was in a sexy, erotic position on a bed. Ed would whisper, "Please make me yours Envy. Fuck me." And every single time, he would get hard.

"I can't believe someone I just met is doing this to me," Envy groaned as he ran into the men's restroom. He had to do something about his hard manhood before someone saw. Envy ran into one of the stalls and locked it.

He pulled down his pants and let his aching, wet manhood out of its confinements. He shuddered and gasped as the cold air hit his dick. He started running his hand over his manhood at a slow, monotonous pace. His mind went to the one person who made him full of lust and need.

Instead of Envy's pale hand, it was Ed's tan one. Instead of the school bathroom, he was on his bed, Ed straddling him as he gave Envy a blowjob. He could only imagine what the blonde's mouth would feel like on his penis. This line of thinking made Envy's heart beat faster and his breathing become irregular. His pumping picked up speed and roughness. He felt a moan escape his lips as he reached his climax and came on the door.

"Edward," Envy said after his high faded a little. "What are you doing to me?" He fixed himself up before cleaning his cum off of the door and leaving the bathroom. Little did he know that he had an audience during his release.

* * *

**Ok, so I lied. I told you all that we would see all of Envy's day. I just feel absolutely evil today so I'm going to end it here. I hope you guys liked it. I was blushing like a madwoman when I was typing Envy's little bathroom escapade.**

**Envy: *completely speechless***

**Misuki: Heh heh ^^**

**Ed: *blushing candy apple red***

**Please excuse the lateness. Life caught up with me. *sigh* I know, it's a lame excuse. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *on knees, begging***

**Love it? Hate it? Please comment. If you all get up to at least 15 reviews, I'll give you the next chapter. Ok? ^^**


End file.
